Underworld: Demon Wings
by Chaos Nightbringer
Summary: Michael and Selene go to America, Followed closely by an enemy turned ally, only to discover something more powerful than a Hybrid. Something worse. SeleneXMichael, set after Evoloution. Rated for possible lemon in later chapters.
1. Decisions

Demon Wings

I don't own Underworld.

Chapter I: discussions

Selene pulled back the slides of her rune-laden Walther PP9 pistols, and began cleaning out the chamber with wire and a small rag. Michael expressed disgust, he didn't like guns, not at all, not since his wife's death. He'd turn to them when needed, but otherwise he'd rather just use his claws and fangs.

Since he'd killed William, he'd become aware of how much more Lycan he was than vampire. He possessed the instincts of a Lycan, instincts that always made him tense around Selene. Nothing against her, but a Lycan, even a half-vampiric one, naturally was distrustful of vampires. Luckily for her, an instinct easily ignored.

His insides still burned from trying to eat human food. He had since tried and tried to gorge himself on cows he killed, but usually only made him thirstier for blood, and Michael hated drinking _it_ more than he hated guns. His eyes flashed black at the thought, and he looked for a pack of the stuff. Cloned human blood. Utterly disgusting, if you ask him.

"How often do you need to feed?" he asked Selene.

"Used to be, six months. Only enough to keep the cells regenerating. Kraven himself drank much more though, probably so he could bang anybody all the time. Viktor, however, only requires blood when he awakens, otherwise, he can go on forever, although…he's not at full strength if he does so."

"So when I fought him…?" Michael asked.

"No. He was going above what I knew he could do." Selene rammed a clip into both pistols and clicked the slides closed. "Who was the woman in the pictures?" she asked. Michael stopped dead, with the straw of the blood pouch in his mouth. He sucked a long pull and wet his throat. It was like drinking water with ten tons of sugar and caffeine.

"My Wife." He said.

"You failed to mention that before we made love." She snarled, angry. She'd assumed the girl had been a girlfriend, a flame.

"Because she was dead." Michael mumbled. If Selene had been human, she wouldn't have heard this, but her vampiric senses had managed to catch it.

"Oh." She mumbled, now feeling horrible. Had Viktor ever felt this about her? Had Kraven? She doubted Kraven. And Viktor had certainly never shown anything. Selene felt evil now, and that only pissed off her inner self even more. Selene began to recall the weeks after her transformation, when she'd first woken up from the changing sleep. She'd felt a hole in the center of her chest, where her family had been, a place Viktor managed to take. Selene had gotten over it, but Michael had not lived seven centuries without his wife like Selene had without her family.

"I'm so sorry, Michael, I wasn't thinking-"

"No, no. It's okay. It was a long time ago. My schedule, I'd all but forgotten about her." Even without her nose, she could tell he was lying. You never forgot something like that.

"How did it happen?"

Michael turned, frustration in his eyes. "Selene, I'm trying to forget her, and you're not helping me-"

"You can't forget it, Michael, take it from someone who knows, because eventually, you'll need to face your demons, and for all I know, I won't be around to help you." She replied, calm.

&&&

Raze forced himself to move, and groaned. His entire body felt sore, something that shouldn't have happened, even though regeneration on that scale would tire him quite a bit. It felt like, like after his first turn. A booted foot landed near his human head.

Raze twisted slightly to look up at the owner of the foot. A stern, bearded, place face looked down at him, much weaker than Raze had ever seen him.

"You…are late." Lucien said.

"H-how?" Raze asked, his voice a bellow-like growl.

"The Corvinus strain. Michael doesn't know how powerful he could become. Although I lost good ten percent of my body mass, I was able to regenerate completely. Using some borrowed flesh from my one-time master."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Raze." Lucien said, his pupils expanding rapidly to cover his entire eye. "I have become what we dreamed of for so long."

&&&

next: those responsible for Michael's wife.


	2. Pain

I don't own underworld, and yeah, I know, the title sucks. If you're reading this, I've probably decided to commit suicide.

Michael: why do authors commit suicide.

Author: you've never read FanFiction, have you?

Michael: no.

Author; then shut up and let me tell the bleeding story!

Chapter 2: pain

Michael sat down beside Selene, and emptied the pouch of blood before he continued.

"We were driving. Another car had pulled in front of us, too quickly for me to turn, or even hit the brakes. When I came to, she had the engine in her lap, it was pinning her. She didn't know she was dying, just that the engine held her down. Internal bleeding. She kept on asking if I was alright. I came out without a broken bone, she died two minutes before the ambulances arrived." Selene put a comforting hand on his back. Michael let her, even though it barely helped.

"I moved out here and got my degree, then put everything in my work. Everyday I came home, I was expecting her to be there, smiling, and she wasn't. I thought about eating a bullet, but I always put it off until I gave up." He regarded Selene.

She pulled him closer, putting her arms around him like a mother. Michael fell into her chest, giving off a small sob.

&&&

Lucien had been looking forever. Where was the damned thing? He caught a glint of silver, and uncovered it, only to discover a bloody silver plated sword.

"Dammit!" he hissed.

"What is it, sir?" Raze asked, pulling on a tattered coat.

"My pendant. The last thing I have of my wife. It's gone!"

"What about him?" Raze asked. Lucien looked at his second.

"Michael has it." Lucien realized. Well, it was the key to William's prison, so it was practically Michael's by birthright, but then, it was all he had of Sonja. "We'll find him." Lucien touched the scar on his arm. Damn thing still twinged a bit.

&&&

"The coven is destroyed. And Marcus and William are dead. Viktor and Amelia as well. I only know one coven still in strength, and that's in America." Selene told Michael. He was poking at his ribs. "What is it?"

"Nervous habit." He said. He pulled on his shirt, the noticed Selene was moving for her suit. "Damn thing sounds like a condom when you take it off." he muttered.

"You have something else I can wear?" she asked.

"Give me some cash, I can get something. You'll need to fit in."

"So will you."

"Yeah, but I dress semi-normally." Selene rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, my money is in the mansion."

"You don't believe in banks, do you?"

"No. I'm a sixteenth century girl." She replied, smiling wickedly.

Michael considered her…technique… and disagreed. Strongly disagreed. He shook his head no. Selene began giggling. (Huh? What did I just write? Selene is giggling? Odd.) Michael rolled his eyes again, and removed his shirt again.

"Which way?"

"You're gonna run it?"

"Yeah."

Selene pointed, and Michael instantly began transforming. His muscles condensed, forming ripcords of flesh, his ribs widened, forming interlocking plates. Had his face not been stretching, Michael would've winced. Bone was not supposed to move that way, and it didn't go quietly. Selene herself winced at a particular pop.

Michael went outside and began running on all fours. Selene wrapped the covers around herself, and stood up, examining her outfit. She gave it a test shake, and had to agree with Michael. She tossed it into the trash.

&&&

Michael landed inside the ruins of the mansion and put his nose to the ground. might as well use his nose. There were a thousand scents, not all of them pleasant, and Michael swore he smelled rotten banana somewhere. He caught Selene's scent, and followed that. He caught sight of something leather, and pulled it out, to find another of the skintight suits she wore. He growled and tossed it over his head. He sniffed again, looking for money, plastic, and Selene's scent.

He looked down, to where the scent was coming from. Rocks. He punched right through the rock, and grabbed her wallet. He opened it up. Right in the front was a picture of Selene and Viktor. It was extremely old, probably on Viktor's last rule, which would've been about a hundred years ago. Michael ripped it out and ripped it in half.

He closed the wallet and stalked out of the house, ready to jump back, when a bullet struck him in the shoulder. He looked and roared.

"Raze, you idiot! Don't shoot him!" Lucien growled. Michael's black eyes went wide.

"Hello Michael." Lucien said.

&&&

Yeah, I know, short chapter, again. I'm doing shorter than I usually do, mostly because I can't find the motivation to write three page chapters.

Next: Championship fight.


	3. Michael vs Lucien

Chapter 3: Michael vs. Lucien

The wolf inside Michael wanted blood. They'd attacked him, and he was quite capable of defeating both. He'd defeated the very first Lycan, the strongest of all his kind, he could take these second generation Lycans easily.

Michael started for them. Lucien raised both hands in an 'I'm unarmed' gesture. Michael stopped, and after a moment, decided to revert back to human. He slipped Selene's wallet into his pocket.

"You're supposed to be dead." He said. Lucien grinned, and Raze gave a chuckle.

"Do you have my pendant?" Lucien asked.

"I did. Now it's trapped, in William's prison."

"Ah. So you released William?"

"Not me. Marcus. They're both dead." Lucien's eyes went from smiling to awe.

"Well, well, well. You've proven yourself to be quite more powerful than I expected. Still, I want my pendant back."

"Go get it." Lucien charged at Michael. Michael changed, but Lucien punched Michael before he could change. He swiped with his claws. Lucien jumped over the claws, and delivered a spinning heel kick to Michael's jaw. Michael suddenly realized that he'd never actually fought a Lycan with so much experience. William was an animal, uncontrollable, using much the same bestial fighting style as Michael, but Lucien had trained to use all of his body as a weapon, not just his claws or his blade.

Michael tried to grab Lucien but his hands were knocked away, and he suffered a barrage of pal m punches to the gut for his effort. Michael grabbed Lucien's throat and threw him over his head, and onto the ground, a one-handed suplex. Michael dropped on him, his elbow jutting out, and Lucien gave out a satisfying grunt. Michael rolled to his feet, and reverted back to human. He wasn't an animal, he was a Hybrid. It was past time he started acting like it.

Lucien stood and dusted himself off. Michael stalked toward him. Lucien wasn't unbeatable, but there was a reason he was alpha Lycan. Lucien placed a hand to Michael's chest.

"Stop. All I want is the pendant. Where may I find it?" Michael paused, then held out his arm. Lucien took the limb, and bit into it at the wrist. Blood memories began flashing in his head. He stopped and swallowed, absorbing the rest of the memories in Michael's blood. Lucien nodded and walked away, and Raze followed him closely, as was his duty. Michael calmed the beast inside himself and began running back.

&&&

Selene looked around Michael's room. She couldn't believe how messy this place was. She opened the closet, and accidentally stepped on a cardboard box. She opened it. Reaching in, she puled out a black long-sleeved T-shirt, and a ragged pair of black jeans. She tossed aside the blanket and dressed.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Michael suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her, and she jumped with a scream, then realized who it was a began laughing at herself. Michael was smiling, but weakly.

Selene noticed his expression. "What's wrong?"

"You wearing my wife's clothes." He said, then smiled and held up her cat-faced wallet. Selene took it, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, before he let go and she walked over to the bed. Michael grabbed a shirt and a wool greatcoat he'd almost never worn.

Selene noticed her photo was missing, but didn't bring it up. She hated it to begin with. She grabbed the drawer and pulled out the photo's looking for a good picture of Michael, settled on one, and grabbed the scissors from the same drawer. She cut out his face, and inserted that into her wallet. Michael watched, interested, and she held up the wallet for inspection. Michael smiled.

"We should catch a flight out of Hungary, tonight, if possible." Selene said, putting the wallet into her back pocket. She slipped on her boots and, after a moment's debate, zipped the corset up around her abdomen. She grabbed her coat and holster-laden belt, and together they left apartment 510.

Selene felt something inside her move, and stopped, touching her belly with her other hand. Michael stopped and watched, then leaned down, listening close to her belly.

"Two heartbeats." He said, standing straight again. As in, she was pregnant. Selene stared at him like he was loony. She wasn't pregnant! Unless, of course, she was.

"I'm not pregnant!" she said.

"It thinks differently," he said.

"When did it happen, then, mister doctor?" she asked sarcastically.

"In the container?"

Selene looked mortified. "If we actually have this baby, no conception stories."

Michael got a small, imagining smile n his face. Selene whapped him on the head, and preceded di-rectly to the car. Michael rubbed the spot, smiling wickedly, then followed her.

&&&

Selene sat in the airport, hands splayed out over her belly. What was growing in there? A hybrid? A Vampire? A Lycan? A human? A pure immortal, a true descendant of Corvinus? Selene was worried, not just for them, but for the child inside her womb. A Lycan would forever be trapped by the moon, but would have a semi-normal human life. A vampire would be trapped behind the night, unable to be among others. Selene thought of the possibilities, and suddenly did not want this burden.

"There's a flight out of Hungary, tonight, at eight. I bought some tickets, but It'll probably be delayed." Michael informed sitting down beside his lover. He noticed Selene's broodings. "It'll be fine." He assured her.

"I don't think so." Selene replied.

"Trust me." He said. Selene looked up at him, worry apparent in her expression.

"Mind if we join you?" Lucien asked from behind them. Both Immortals turned, ready to blow/rip Lucien's head off.

"I have nothing here, and Michael is my last hope of uniting the two species, and ending the war. And I have an uncanny feeling that you two will need my experience with Lycans." Selene and Michael exchanged glances.

"If it helps: I hereby swear my allegiance to one Michael Corvinus." Lucien said, performing a graceful, if not necessarily elegant, courtier's bow. Selene holstered her guns, and Michael sat down flat again.

&&&

Longer chapter. To those of you who reviewed, thank you. Everybody else, get your little bitty finger reviewing', or I might just be inclined to RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!

Next: American werewolves (Arrgh, it's Lycans, American _Lycans_!)

Er…. Okay, American Lycans. …Happy?

Lucien: thrilled.


	4. America

Chapter 4: America

Selene sat down in her seat and instantly felt sleepy. Michael sat down beside her, while Lucien and Raze sat behind them.

"Have you been to America before?" Michael asked Selene.

"No. Never." Selene answered, staring out the window.

"It's a lot warmer, for one." Michael said, trying unsuccessfully to make Selene laugh. Michael put an arm around Selene's shoulders. "It'll be alright." Michael assured her. Selene smiled gently, then snuggled closer to him.

Lucien and Raze looked at each other.

"Don't even think it." Lucien snarled.

* * *

Selene woke up from her dream, and stood up to look around. She noticed Lucien was the only one still awake. She sat down in an empty seat next to him.

"Why did you start the war?" she asked. Lucien turned to the Death Dealer.

"We were slaves once. Lycans. Daylight guardians, a role soon to be eradicated, along with most of my species. I was born in servitude, under Viktor's command. I did not resent him, I even took his daughter as my wife."

"And why should I believe any of this?"

"Michael believes me." Lucien said.

"You gave him the blood memories of your rebellion."

"Rebellion? I repeat myself, I bore no ill for Viktor, indeed, he trusted me with a place in his own house. My wife, however, soon became pregnant. Viktor discovered, and I was whipped before my wife, and she was executed before my eyes. The pendant was hers. As soon as I escaped, I began planning my vengeance. I would become hybrid, like my unborn child, and unite the two clans, vampires and Lycans."

"No more war, many more hybrids."

"Correct. However, I've begun to doubt if that is the correct path. If there is no more war, what will the Lycans prey upon? Humans. And the same with Vampires."

"We have synthetic blood."

"Your coven does, yes. But America's covens still rely on humans. They keep blood-mates, and the blood mates are responsible for keeping their vampire/vampiress lover fed."

"How do you know?"

"By killing them. You will need a blood mate as well, eventually. And I'm unsure what Hybrid blood will do to your digestion. I wish Singe was here."

"We have Michael."

"Very true. But I'm sure he will preoccupied by your condition."

Selene just stared. Lucien turned to her and smiled.

"My nose has always been very keen."

Selene was slightly unnerved by Lucien now. She returned to her original seat, only to discover Michael awake. Selene smiled and snuggled close to him.

* * *

I'm trying a new thing here, so maybe I get more reviews.

**Foxmac**: William was asleep, so Lucien is alpha Lycan at the moment, since Michael never took control. And…Foxmac?

**AnaDry**: thanks.


	5. Grimoire Corvinus

Chapter 5: New York

Selene stepped into cold, heavy rain, looking up at the Statue of Liberty. Selene had half a mind to grab her gun and shoot something. Lucian raised his head into the downpour, his eyes closed, his mouth slowly exhaling, like a howl. Raze actually did howl, his musculature popping with the sound of shifting bones. He stopped, bone forming back to human, however his eyes were Lycan. Michael twitched constantly, uncomfortable.

"Lucian. Trade me coats, man." He said. Lucian removed his fur and leather duster and traded it for Michael's cotton hoodie. Selene looked a Lucian, examining the look of a hoodie on his shoulders. It was not his look. Michael managed to retain a form of badass-ness in the duster, tying his short hair back into a very small ponytail, but leaving his bangs down. Selene couldn't help but notice his chin had developed a very rugged shadow to it.

Selene frowned, somewhat embarrassed, when she remembered she hadn't shaved in a few days. Michael had noticed her gaze, and was staring back. Selene gave a weak smile and looked back at the monument.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Lucian asked.

"I've seen it."

"I first saw it in 1945, coming back from World War II."

"What? World War II?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where the bloody hell did you think I recruited Singe? Africa? No offense, Raze. Now, what's our plan of action?"

Selene realized she didn't even know where a coven was, or if she could convince one to allow her entry. And Michael wouldn't help. Blood red eyes suddenly flashed in her mind. It was like William's prison, she didn't know what it was, or who, but it just was.

'Child. Calm your thoughts.' Selene jolted back to reality as a leather clad giant stalked toward them. Selene could tell he was carrying a weapon, probably a pistol, but she couldn't tell what kind. He stopped exactly five feet from her.

"I am Straus." He said, in a voice that could've made Raze sound high-voiced. There was an underlying growl to it, nearly crocodilian. "I've come from Grimoire Corvinus to take you to the lair."

Michael and Selene shared a look with a silent (and mutual) groan. Not another Corvinus!

"You're Lycan." Lucian said.

"Hardly. I have both Lycan and Vampire parents."

"Hybrid?" Selene said, "There's never been a hybrid before Michael!"

"So says your dictator." Straus replied.

Selene looked back at Michael, who was giving her an odd, reprimanding look. "Point made and understood." She spat, convinced. Michael smiled coolly, to which Selene answered with a coy, 'you're getting it later' smile.

Straus turned swiftly and began walking towards a Hummer limo, beside which stood a man even larger, probably capable of tossing the car in a fast ball. Selene paused a moment to gape at the Hummer, letting Michael pas her by, before she began moving again. Michael naturally beat her to the door and opened it.

"Ladies first."

"Shouldn't you have gotten in then?" Selene snarled. Michael paused, pretending to be annoyed, then smiled again.

"You were on the bottom, weren't you?"

"I'm going to shoot you later!" Selene growled, eyes turning just barely off-white, with small black pupils. Michael's eyes flashed briefly black, which meant 'I'm still stronger than you.' Selene rolled her eyes and proceeded into the limo, leaving Lucian staring with way too much white in his eyes. Raze was just staring with a somewhat-mortified look on his face.

"Let's never get mates." Lucian said, then walked very, very slowly towards the car.

&&&

"Grim is very old. I don't even know if Alexander is older than he is. In fact, I doubt it. Grim went to America a long time before Alexander came to power." Straus informed. "He was bitten by rattlesnake, and the poison activated his Corvinus strain. He was only rendered immortal, not a vampire, or Lycan. But he developed the ability to consume new poisons and add them to his DNA, becoming stronger each time. Plagues that had swept through Europe were like trickles of water in his presence. The Black Death was stopped here, in America, long before its terror stopped in Europe. Along the way, he encountered my Lycan ancestors, and discovered the animal-emulating properties of the strain. After that he took a new form."

He paused, waiting for someone to guess. "He drank the blood of a Komodo Dragon. Became a Demon. His bites where millions times deadlier than ten Komodo."

"The diseases." Michael muttered.

"Aye. His fangs are venomous. Every thing in his mouth is venomous. Along the way he mixed the other strains into his, gaining a few weaknesses, but his hide is so tough, no one can exploit them. Most of the coven have resistances to his plague. He's had to bite me personally a few times, though."

"Komodos. Vicious. I've never killed one on my own." Lucian reported.

Selene couldn't help but stare. Grimoire sounded worse than Marcus!

Straus sent Michael and Selene to the throne room, taking Lucian and Raze to meet the alpha of the Lycans. Selene stood before the massive stone doors and instantly felt weaker than she ever had. She and Michael wouldn't last ten seconds against this creature.

Michael sensed her discomfort and took her hand in his. She squeezed it, and instantly felt better. Michael reassured her. She sidestepped closer to Michael and put an arm around him. The stone doors opened to reveal a perfectly human looking man.

"Please, step closer, child, I'm not one to fear. I'm rather lazy during the winter, actually. I smell my nephew's blood in your veins, so you are most definitely welcome. And the Lycan smells like my family as well, I'm presuming you are one of my distant descendants." He said in a perfect American accent. Which meant no accent whatsoever.

"I'm Selene. This is Michael Corvin." Selene said, not removing her arm from Michael's waist. If anything she snuggled closer, appreciating Michael's body heat, which, being a Lycan-dominant Hybrid, was abnormally high.

"Corvin? Use your ancestral name, boy." Grim spat, humorously. Selene stared, taking in Grim's appearance. He was a tall man, with electric blue eyes, a long mane of black hair, wearing thick robes of cowhide. He didn't look dangerous.

Grim's face suddenly became serious. "Leave us, Michael. I must talk with Selene, a conversation involving vampire matters." He said. His voice had no threatening tones in it. Michael traded a glance with Selene, than backed out of the room. The stone doors closed.

"Come closer." Selene stepped to the bottom stair of the massive stone throne. "You are pregnant with his child, yes? Care must be taken. I see into your mind, child, an ability I reveal only to those whom I trust like my own blood. Don't abuse that trust, or both of you will die. You will birth the first pure Hybrid. Not Vampiric, not Lycan, but a pure mixture of the bloodlines, a pure son of the Corvus. He will be stronger than even I; a god amongst Vampires and Lycans. Why you will require care is that the baby will draw on your own blood while in your womb. It's entirely possible you won't survive. I have a solution to this problem, but it will be dangerous, and painful."

Selene was speechless.

"I'm going to give you a powerful disease that can kill a vampire in ten seconds without an antidote. How it works is, you have to change it within your womb. Every vampire has the ability to control their body to a hair. But you cannot control this ability, so you must be trained. We will begin tomorrow night. The sun is rising, and I must rest. Do not tell Michael until you are ready to change the disease, and I will tell you when that happens. For now, roam freely." He waved her away. Selene turned back to the doors, which wee already opening. Behind her, Grim stood with a groan, heading in the back of the chamber.

Selene looked back to the Elder. "Do you think I will be a good mother?"

Grim turned back to her. "We will see when that fate fulfills itself."

That's chapter something or other. (No, I don't' keep track, 'tis tedious.) So how was it? Changing a disease was something I got from Dune, and just sprung up in my head at the time. But Corvinus was able to change a disease, too, so I guess it works. But I'll get into that later. Like, two chapters later.


	6. Coven

Chapter 6: Coven

Selene stepped into the posh parlor, greeted by at least twenty vampires, all of them smoking or drinking. Selene found it pathetic and disgusting. Michael found it revolting enough to literally gag. (Which he did, that was some thick smoke.)

A Robe-wearing vampire approached them, a glass of blood in one hand, a busty blonde in the other. Michael immediately shifted to hybrid form and leapt up to the third floor, backwards, with a loud growl. Selene heard some shouts, then two leather-clad death dealers were tossed to the ground.

'Calm down, animal.' She thought at the cocky hybrid. He'd obviously had too much power in his hands.

"I'm Telemichus, you can call me Fayde, everybody else does." Selene had to wonder how he'd gotten that name. "I'm not going to explain my name, either, so stop thinking it."

"Selene."

"Pleasure." Telemichus said, removing his hand from the blond, to kiss Selene's hand. Selene actually let him. He was better than Kraven, at least. Michael watched from the staircase, his eyes narrowed. "And I'll take it the hybrid's name is grumpy." Fayde looked skywards and smiled. Michael only returned with a sneer.

"The stray is getting jumpy." A vampire noted. Michael turned and walked down the hall.

"Silence, Soren. I'll discipline you myself if you continue. I'm to show you two to your rooms. If you'll follow." Fayde jumped straight to the third as well, glass in hand. He landed on carpet with a soft sound, much softer than Michael. Selene stared, impressed. She took the stairs up.

"We only need one room." Michael spat, not impressed.

"Apologies, Corvinus, one gathers your hearing is superior to Grim's. As a descendant of the Corvus himself, you're possibly the most powerful being on the planet." Fayde continued past Michael. Selene placed a hand on Michael's arm.

Michael stopped mid-step and drew in a deep breath. His body was going crazy! He wanted to rip out every male's throat in the room! Hell, the whole house, if he could. Michael forced his body to shut up. Selene wouldn't leave him for a mere vampire.

But why was hid body worried about someone being a vampire? He was half-vampire and in no position to discriminate by race. But it was tempting. Damn tempting.

Fayde stopped and turned mid-stride. "Calm yourself, Corvinus. Your mate is at no threat, and no male in this house is stupid enough to steal a mate from one of Grim's descendants!" He shouted. "Your body is pissing you off for mating season, which in turn releases pheromones which piss me off in return, and every other vamp or Lycan in the bleeding house! So do your freaking business tonight so you don't have the problem in the evening!" Fayde went back to stalking towards the bedrooms, eventually stopping beside a set of double doors. "This one has two beds, just in case. Sorry for my behavior, it's the hormones." Selene marched in, followed closely by Michael, who growled at Fayde as he passed, muttering "asshole."

Fayde closed the door, and locked it. "I'm never going to sleep today." He muttered.

Selene turned to Michael and marched right up in his face. "What is wrong with you!?"

"It's all of them. I can't stand you being around them, It's like half my brain wants to kill them, and the other half agrees." He paused to punch the wall, almost randomly. "Dammit!!! I can't control how my own body is acting!" Selene thought about her options. Either she could let Michael fight everyone in the house and assume his ownership of her, or…Selene removed her corset and shirt, unbuttoning her pants.

She covered herself and cleared her throat. Michael looked and took a hell of a lot of interest. "Let's not avoid it." Michael was panting by the time she'd finished her sentence. She moved her arms, only a little, but Michael was on her before she was done, pressing his lips against hers. Selene wrapped her arms around his shoulders, suddenly overcome by the same feeling as Michael.

She squeezed his back, so hard her fingernails cut into his skin, drawing blood. Yet still she squeezed. Suddenly something cracked, with a sound like a gunshot. Michael raised his head and roared in pain, eyes blacker than she'd ever seen them. She jumped backwards, afraid she'd hurt him. Michael bent in half, clutching his back. She had hurt him!

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried, feeling terribly guilty now. She'd hurt him! Michael straightened, and his back popped.

"I'm okay." He said, roughly. He tried to bend over again, causing another pop. "Nope, I'm not." He walked over to the bed. Selene grabbed an arm, helping guide him. She helped him lie down, setting his head in her lap. 

"Have we been here before?" Michael asked. Selene searched her memory and realized they had. When he'd…. She leaned down onto Michael. 'Don't think about it,' she told herself.

Michael sat up, eyes adjusting to the light. He realized where he was in a flash. He felt around the bed, and found Selene's sleeping form next to him. He must've worn her out. (Which was a feat, but nothing Michael was going to brag about.) Luckily, his body wasn't screaming at him anymore, it was too tired, or too sated, to complain. Michael didn't care, his brain was working on autopilot. He was still a little dazed from orgasm.

I'm going to stop there. I'm losing my cool. I actually liked writing this chapter. Anyway, reviews, peoples! Reviews!_ (And just for the rec9ord, I've got a new policy concerning reviews. If this story is on your favorites list, and you have left no reviews, I will block you.) _


	7. Beast Inside

Chapter 7: Beast Inside

Michael examined the Walther P99 Selene had loaned him. It was unmodified, with black slide instead of Selene's silver. He pulled back the slide to reveal Silver-nitrate rounds. Why would she give him anti-Lycan rounds? Lycans were animals, he could handle animals. What he needed help with was vampires.

Michael sighed and put it in the waistband of his jeans. He was never going to get used to this. Lucian was examining several knives, most of them his own, and handed Michael a dagger in a leather sheathe.

"Sykes-Fairborn combat knife." He stated.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I'm still around, aren't I?"

Selene waited outside of Grim's chambers. The doors opened, a pair of pissed off vampiresses stalking out. Selene walked inside, palms sweaty.

"You have fought in many battles. You've trained your body to react to anything instantly. This will work in your favor. It will teach you the basics of controlling your body. But to truly succeed, you will need a resistance to one critical poison. Come closer." Selene stepped closer to the ancient Corvinus. "Closer. Much closer."

Selene stepped up the first two of the throne's steps. Grim inhaled deeply. His next exhale was a greenish mist. He suddenly lunged up from his throne, pressing his lips into Selene's. Selene suddenly felt groggy. Grim pulled back from the kiss and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Selene felt warm. She felt like she was in Michael's arms, looking up at the sky, watching it fill with fireworks. Selene was light-headed by the experience, she had never seen fireworks.

"So pretty," she murmured. 'Wait, how could she be in Michael's arms? He was in their room with Lucian!'

'Yeah, they are pretty.' The Michael-shadow said. Selene forced her head away from the fireworks. 'Selene?'

"No!" she cried. The world spun. She felt, rather than saw, Grim perk up.

'Selene!'

"No!! No! No! It isn't real! Shut Up!"

Something in Michael roared, baring silver Lycan fangs. Bone began shifting, without Michael willing the change. But instead of the streamlined Hybrid form, this was a monster mix of Lycan and Vampire. His hands were Lycan, with long, curving claws, his arms were thick and brutal, ripcords of muscle. His legs reverse-jointed, snapping his lower legs in half. Michael cried out in pain.

Lucian watched, his eyes wide.

Two bat-like wings grew from Michael's back, tipped with long bone-blades, suitable for ripping apart his prey.

Selene! He needed to see Selene! He barged right through the door, breaking it apart with his wings. Soren stood there, a broad sword in hand. Michael let out a hissing growl, and stabbed the vampire through the gut, and tossed him aside. He could smell her. She was afraid, afraid and crying. Who? Selene. Oh, yes, his mate. Why crying? He broke through a half-foot thick oak door like a hot knife through butter.

A Hybrid was suddenly there, and punched him backwards. Straus. Michael grabbed his fellow Hybrid's fist and slammed him into the floor behind him. Straus lunged out and grabbed his shoulders, performing a suplex. Michael roared in pain as his wings were crushed. He lashed out with his claws, leaving five long, bloody lines, where pieces of intestine showed. Straus returned with a slash at the face, blinding Michael with his own blood.

Michael flailed about, trying to find a target. He was suddenly kicked backwards, two vampire instantly on him, with a sharp blade pressed to his throat.

"Michael!" Selene cried, awakened from the nightmare. "What are you doing?" Michael's body began to return to human.

"He's become too dangerous." Grim said. 'He was an unflinching desire to protect you, even at the cost of lives. He needs to be locked away until he can control the animal." Michael wiped blood out of his face.

"Unless," Grim started, but paused.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you change the poisons now. No more training. It'll be life changing at such an early stage."

Michael sat up, panting, just in time for Lucian to come in. He looked from Michael to Grim. "You should've foreseen this!"

"I should have." Grim admitted. "Selene, Michael won't be able to control the berzerker form for some decades yet to come. You need to change this poison now. Lucian and Straus will hold back Michael during the ceremony."

Selene looked to Michael, then back to Grimoire. "Alright."

Like? The Berzerker form was just something I made up as I wrote this. For those interested, (Foxmac,) the berzerker form is an uncontrollable reaction to the scent of fear or pain when mated. They heal very, very quickly, shrugging off any blow, and unlike a Lycan, who can strategize, a Berzerker Hybrid can't reason, all they can do is charge. And no, Soren is not the same Soren from Underworld. After such a glorious death, you think I'd bring that prick back? He's just as much a prick though, which is kinda sad, considering it's a badass name. Fayde, now that I've decided to give him a backstory, was a Human in Rome. He wasn't a Corvinus, however. He was a slave-gladiator, and had a run in with another Vampire. Eventually, he wound up in England, just in time for the Mayflower, and met Grimoire when he arrived. (and he's Straus's great-great grandfather.)

Anyway, please leave some reviews, if I didn't cover everything.


End file.
